Lapis Lazuli/Gem Fighters
Lapis Lazuli is a playable character in Steven Universe: Gem Fighters and is a homeworld gem turned to a Crystal Gem. About Lapis Lazuli Lapis Lazuli is a former Homeworld Gem that made her debut in "Mirror Gem". She was imprisoned within a magical mirror for thousands of years until she eventually convinced Steven to free her. As of "Same Old World", she has chosen to reside on Earth and is currently living at the Barn with Peridot. Appearance Base Costume Lapis Lazuli has a slim figure, cyan skin, and blue chin-length hair, arranged in almost the same as that of Pearl, although her bangs are slightly longer, with a fringe that covers her entire forehead. She wears a flowing, blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing navy triangle. She also wears a backless, blue halter crop top with an upward-facing navy triangle that ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. She has a blue lapis lazuli gemstone embedded in her back, in the form of a water droplet, from which she is able to summon and remove wings created out of water at will. Gear * Head: Changes the look of her hair and eyes * Torso: Changes the look of the top half of her dress, can change it into shirts and such * Leg: Changes the look of the bottom half of her dress can change it into pants and such * Accessory: Changes the look of her water wings and water Constructs Moveset Special Moves * '''Water Wings: '''Lapis sprouts water wings from her gem and floats into the air, setting up for multiple attacks. ** If one were to press the 1 button she will summon a pillar of water under the opponent ** If one were to press the 2 button she will send a hand of water down on the opponent. ** If one were to press the 3 button she will stomp both her feet onto their head * '''Hand Smash: '''Lapis grabs the opponent with a giant hand and smashes the opponent into the ground. ** If the enhanced button is pressed after the first slam, she will slam the opponent into the ground a second time, effectively setting up for combos. * '''Aqua Port: '''Lapis crosses her arms over her chest and appears behind the opponent ** If the enhanced button is pressed when she teleports she will then cause a small explosion of water in her surrounding area when she appears * '''Vicinity Blast: '''Lapis places a hand at an angle above her head that causes a small explosion of water from her hand ** if the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is hit with the blast she will shoot a second blast in front of her * '''Water Pillar: '''Lapis places her hand in a cupped hand motion before throwing her arms into the air and summoning a pillar of water under the opponent that launches the opponent into the air ** if the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is launched into the air she will summon a second pillar of water that slams the opponent into the ground * '''Water Slide: '''Lapis slides forward at the opponent, using her knee to knock the opponent over her ** If the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is hit she will then fire a water blast at the opponent * '''Water Blast: '''Lapis places her hand forward and shoots a high pressured wave of water at the opponent * '''Water Clone: '''Lapis summons a water clone of herself which can then do one of three attacks afterward ** '''Rising Knee: '''The Water Clone will do a rising knee attack *** If the enhanced button is pressed then the clone will use her other leg to kick the opponent away ** '''Water Slide: '''The Water Clone will slide forward at the opponent and knock them over her *** If the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is hit she will then fire a water blast at the opponent ** '''Water Blast: '''The Water Clone will place her hand forward and shoot a high pressured wave of water at the opponent. * '''Forward Grab: '''Lapis will grab the opponent and lift them up and then summon a water hand that will flick them away. * '''Backward Grab: '''Lapis will grab the opponent and then throw them over her back and then she will summon a water hand that will slam them into the ground. Character Power * '''Cyrokinesis: '''Lapis' hands become encased in an icy aura and some of her basic attacks and water attacks can freeze the opponent for a small amount of time Gear Moves * '''Hand Smash (Anti-Air): '''Lapis shoots a water hand into the air and grabs the opponent in mid air and slams them into the ground ** If the enhance button is pressed when lapis smashes them into the ground she will slam them into the ground a second time Super Move * '''Water Witch: '''Lapis starts off the super move by shooting a wave of water from her hand at the opponent and if the opponent is hit by the wave, Lapis will take them into the dry ocean and then Lapis will shoot a water hand at the opponent and will slam them into the ground a few times before summoning a water clone of the opponent that will then proceed to attack the opponent a few times before Lapis summons a giant water hand that slams the opponent down to the ground and then flick them back into the arena Interactions * Intro 1: Lapis will fly in with her water wings and land in front of the opponent while saying her line, the opponent will then speak her line, Lapis will then cross her arm as she says her final line * Intro 2: The opponent will say their line, meanwhile Lapis will come in while messing with her hair and saying her line, the opponent will then say the final line * Outro: Lapis will look at the screen before sighing and summoning her wings and flying off, the screen will then say "Lapis Lazuli Wins" Lapis Lazuli/Intro Quotes Lapis Lazuli/Battle Quotes Lapis Lazuli/Quotes